The Pewdiepie Team
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a short story and the Pewdiepie Team that's trying to stop bullying. I never finished the story and probably will never, but the part I have is funny, so I'll post this anyway.


I am strong. I am unique. I am Z.

"Wake up! We're here!" I wake up and look outside the window at my new school. I started complained on how bad the school looked,

"Well to bad! Your step father and I are going on our honey moon that's a year long and you need to be somewhere else, so we're sending you to Bro Fist Academy." said mom.

"I don't wanna go here! I wanna see my friends and true father and not this jerk!" Mom pushed me out of the car when I said that. and mom drove away without even saying good bye. I'm all alone. I go in the school and right off the bat, girls were letting me join their groups and boys were flirting with me. I don't know why, but they are. This happened for about a quarter long, until a guy that I was hanging out with saw my shirt.

"What's that on your shirt?" A picture of classic books. I'm a nerd.

"They're classic books." The guy ran away without saying anything. All of a sudden, girls kicked me out of their clubs, boys whispered and laughed at me and I was being bullied for the rest of the second quarter. I'm back where I started, I'm all alone. Until one day, when I was crying about some girl bullying me, a boy about my age went up to me and said

"Hi, what's your name?" I didn't answer because I thought he was going to make fun of me,

"I'm Felix, but you can call me PEEEEEEEEDIEPIE!" I stopped crying and actually laughed a bit when I heard his name.

"Pewdiepie?"

"That's right. What's your name?"

"I'm Z, but you can call me ZZZZZZZ!" I laughed when I said my name like that.

"Look, I'm part of a club that wants to stop bullying. Would you like to join?" Finally, some place that's right for me.

"Yes, please!" Pewdiepie showed me the club that's gonna stop bulling.

"There's Stuart, but you can call him Stephano, Charles or , Phillip or Piggeh, and Jenn or Jennifer." They all said hi to me as I said

"Hi, I'm Z or Z."

"Now, to stop bullying, we must stop the source, Gonzales."

"Gonzales is evil! My brother is evil!" shouted Stephano. He's voice has an accent. He says he's french, but I'd never heard him speaking french at all.

"I heard Gonzales is going to have barrels. I can be a snake, if you want, Pewds." said Piggeh.

"Barrels?! Oh no! Pewdie! If Gonzales also has untrusted statues and bros, you should do chair mode!"

" , I can't be a coward! I have to fight evil and throw their heads around everyone and shout really loud. So loud that people jump." I laughed.

"This meeting is so silly!" I cried.

"Well fighting evil can be stressful, so we like to be silly to sooth us."

Day 1

Pewdiepie says since I'm a beginner, Jennifer will help me out. Once I have everything in order, I'll get in higher stages until I'm side by side with Pewds. First, Jennifer says

"Okay, I'm going to say someone and you have to say if they're evil or not, barrels."

"They're evil."

"Good, untrusted statues."

"Also evil."

"Hansom Pewdiepie."

"...Wait, what did you say?"

"Moving on. You need to know your way around the school, so I need you to make this picture into a poster in the photocopy room." I couldn't see the picture, but once I turned the picture into a poster, I totally saw the photo, and I wish I hadn't. A picture of Pewds' head on Justin Bieber's body and the words on the bottom say "I know you love me. I know you care." I wanted to get the picture out of my head, but I couldn't. So when I went back to Jennifer, I said

"Why the fudge do you have a poster of Pewds and Justin combined?!"

"I have not told the truth, but I have a major crush on Pewdiepie! I've told him several times, but all he says is 'yeah, I know'. I know Felix already has a girlfriend, but he's just so awesome! I fangirl about him everyday! If only I could have a boyfriend of my own."

"Well, instead of being creepy and having pictures of Felix, why don't I help you into the real world and get you a boyfriend?"

"You would do that!? Oh, thank you! Plus, if you take me into town, you could learn and explore town." In the end, Jennifer got a boyfriend named Jacob(but his nickname is Bolder). Apparently, Pewdiepie has a youtube account with 26,000,000 subscribers, and Bolder is one of them, so Bolder also loves Pewds!


End file.
